


Blue Eyes and Rain

by Eliya



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bed things, Blue Eyes, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliya/pseuds/Eliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a thing for rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new author here on AO3! You can also find this fic on my tumblr darren-tveiting :)

As soon as Alec had put his boxers back on, he settled once more on the soft canary sheets. Magnus, also in his underwear, flopped casually next to him.

"Well that was quite nice, wasn’t it Alexander?" Magnus asked with a suggestive grin.

Alec blushed, returning a shy smile. “I think ‘nice’ might’ve been an understatement.”

Magnus’ grin grew, but he left the topic. At that moment, it began to rain. Magnus muttered a “oh hell” before sinking into the sheets with a surly look on his face. Alec’s blue eyes, on the other hand, flicked up with a little joy at the sudden pitter-patter. Alec turned to his boyfriend.

"Got something against rain?" the Shadowhunter challenged playfully. Magnus threw him a slightly quizzical look before answering him.

"It dampens the mood, weakens whatever magic I might try outside, and dark clouds just don’t suit me,” he huffed with a pout.

At that Alec let out a rare giggle.

Magnus raised an eyebrow delicately. “You don’t seem to have a problem,” he observed.

Alec crept to where Magnus was lying. The taller man shifted to accommodate the boy, lifting his arm for Alec to lie next to him and rest his head on Magnus’ chest. Once they were comfortable, Magnus curled his arm lovingly around his boyfriend. Alec began tracing patterns on his lover’s skin absentmindedly.

"I don’t, actually," Alec told him. "I like the wind when it comes through the window. Unless it’s some storm," he amended. "I think it kind of cools the mood instead of dampening it."

A dirty smile found it’s way to Magnus’ lips. “Are you saying you’re feeling a little hot, darling?” The warlock took Alec’s chin in his fingers and tilted his face until their eyes met. Alec smiled at him and pecked him on the lips, humming.

"Not quite yet," he answered against his lips. Magnus grinned and pressed their lips together harder. He ran his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip, loving the gasp he elicited from him. Alec’s lips parted, allowing Magnus’ tongue to slip through. When their tongues met, the two shivered at the sensation, sighing and gasping into each other’s mouths.

Alec rolled onto his back, pulling Magnus on top of him. They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the rain grow louder, or the lightning flash, or Chairman Meow scratch the bedpost.

Finally, they broke apart. “I guess this means round two?” Magnus said huskily.

Alec’s electric blue eyes darkened in response.


End file.
